Back
by CaliAli
Summary: Koriand'r and the four teens she met on that strange green and blue planet did not defeat the Gordanians. She was taken back to the place she had been running from her whole life. Join her on this quest of evil, love and beauty in even the darkest of places. Will she conquer her fears? Will she take over the Citadel? Or will she die at the hands of the ones who took her. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Here is the prologue. This stores plot is hard to work off of so I needed something more. Tootles.**

**Disclaimer- Do I look like a millionaire to you?**

* * *

_Prologue_

Robin, or Dick Grayson as some called him, whoever appeals to you, was walking down the hall to his girlfriend? Uh…Fiancé? Whatever. They were in a relationship but he was just too stubborn to admit it. All right let me get back to the story. Well…He was walking down to her room when suddenly a giant BANG was heard. He rushed forward going faster as to see what had happened. In the room he saw soot from the explosion covering everything that was still standing. In the middle of the floor was his red-haired beauty. She was on her back a ugly sound coming from her throat. He had called his teammates and could hear them coming from the roof. He sat next to her and she croaked, "Robin?" He told her he was there and he saw her reach over and hand him something. It was a small book. In big letters on the front it said 'THE LIFE OF THE CITADEL AND HOW IT FELL.' She gave him a small smile and a note. Then as their fellow teammates reached the room she fell into a state of unconsciousness. The note read-

'Read this story, for my love, life, and why I am the way I am concealed inside. Please know that I love you all but, I must complete this journey inside myself to rid myself of these evil memories. The dreams have come back. That is all I can say.

Love, Starfire.'

The team looked at each other and then at the book. They then opened the first page and began to read.

_This is a journal, a book of memories about my adventures at the Citadel. Well… I wouldn't call them adventures. I would rather like to call them Temerarious Ideas that popped into my head while I was being utterly stupid enough to try them out. But, alas that takes too long to write so…I guess I should just start from when the people or friends as they called themselves were defeated and I was taken back to the Citadel. Yeah that's a good place to start. I will start on the day when they took me back. _

* * *

A/N Just the pro. The part you've already read comes next. The skip to chapter three. ;)


	2. Chapter One

**This was requested by t-rex989 as he asked for a Starfire Slave story. So here it is! High T* for disturbing images and scenes nothing 'Sex like' but I might raise it to an M just to be safe later in the story. Geez the Citadelians are a disgusting bunch. ANd these are the COMIC ONES. The black ones. Yeah So I hope you like it!**

**I don't own TT**

* * *

_Chapter One_

My name is Koriand'r, Kory for short. I was a princess from the planet Tameran. It resides in the Vegan Star System. I might still be a princess, but if I am then I am a disgraceful one.

I am a slave for the monsters of the Citadel. An evil place that bought me from the threat of war over my planet, I was sold by my father. We made a treaty saying that I would be a prisoner of war.

They Lied.

Day after day I was tortured and beaten. Scratches cover my arms from the stone, cold floor that I was thrown on. I tried to protect the child slaves. I really did. They're too strong, one side of me says. But, the warrior side stayed strong though it all. The first time I was there because of my young age, my child-like mind shut my body down. It was like looking from afar and gasping at all the right parts.

Once I got older my mind stopped blocking it out. Instead of gasping I just screamed and screamed.

The warrior instinct's started kicking in and I wanted to fight back. I did once. I never will again.

I got out that one time. Went home and was just sent back. I hat my father. I hate my sister. I hate this place.

The Pisons got us next. The experiments caused these useless things of green energy.

They show no threat against the Citadelians. The light that was burned into our bodies hurt. My heart hurts.

My hands hurt using these things. And now I know….

There is no safe place for me anymore.

As I see the small blue and green planet becoming farther and farther away in my window, I know there no way out. I am alone.

My sister betrayed me.

My parents are dead.

My brother is gone.

I am the last of the royal family. My sister was banished, she is no longer my sister. All I feel is sadness for her, and anger…plenty of anger.

Looking down at the strong-arm guards on my hands I see how much my sister truly hated me.

I turn and hit the Xenothium powered door of the cell and it doesn't even budge.

My emerald eyes become a powerful green as I hear the Gordanians talking about me.

Their scared.

I'm scared. Not that I would ever admit it.

I close my eyes giving up for the first time. I slide down the door and think of the people I met on the strange planet.

This language is the only thing I have left of them. They were defeated and dropped down to the city and I was taken.

Headed back to the place I have feared since forever.

The Citadel.

I was shoved out of the cell on the small ship I had been staying from the trip from Tameran to the Citadel. One Gordanian gripped my upper left arm. Another did on my right. I growled in tameranian at them. Out-worlders were _not_ supposed to touch me. Instead they just gripped harder. Stupid gremplorks.

Once we got off the ship and onto Citadel grounds I saw the terror I wished to never see again. It was dinnertime. Slaves were being slaughtered as the ruthless clorbags ate. I wrinkled my nose and turned my head in disgust.

This is where I was now. Here to stay.  
The gordanians walked me to the throne room and shoved me toward the big chair that lord Damyn sat in. His black lizard like body filling up the space, "Oh! Koriand'r!" He roared. "I'm so glad to have you back! Even though you _killed _one of my best officers!" He stood up slamming his hands on the table in front of him.

I could've winced if I haven't been this scared.

"Go now Koriand'r. Go get dressed Troq."

I raised my head from looking at the ground and stood up. "Yes Lord Damyn." Then a very familiar slave put their hand on my back and led me to the servant's quarters.

I turned around and hugged the purple body behind me. "Oh Tayix!" I said "I have miss you!" I hugged one of the only friends I've ever had.

"Kori." She spoke her voice low. "Things have changed the months you were gone." My eyes narrowed as she brought my slave clothes over and placed them in my lap.

"I'll explain later." Then she walked out to leave me with my thoughts.

I looked down at the breast covering top and the bottom that left almost nothing to the imagination. It had only two pieces of cloth in the front and back.

I had no shoes and a collar like chocker placed on my neck, a chain sometimes connected to it.

I slid the outfit over the head and slid it to its proper places, Putting my hair up in a high pony-tail next leaving my bangs and two pieces out to frame my face. Then sighing, I turned and left the room, hearing the screams of dinner getting louder and louder in my ears.

I was led to the room I had just come from and was beckoned to Damyn's side. I lent down to his level as he grabbed my chin.

"Look Princess." He spit in my face. "I should eat you now, but you're a good little plaything." I resisted the urge to wrinkle my nose I almost did but in the end refrained from doing so.

When dinner ended, I was moved to the slave quarters, a small room with bars covering the windows and stone, hard floor with part of it a small bathing place.

I was shoved in and saw my friends I have made here. All of them, other of Damyn's slaves, we were in his slave quarters, the largest of them all.

"Oh!" I said covering my mouth as I was shoved into my friend Reryx. He was tameranian also, just a commoner though. We only met when we were shoved onto the same ship together.

He knew I was his princess and he treated me so, even know he didn't have to. It made me feel more respected in this X'hal awful place.

"Reryx! Se rayoor' wurerrs hah styud mah taata clorbag! Se! Hueroot be' ta-lor." _('Reryx! I am so sorry he shoved me that clorbag! I hate these floors.') _ I said in tameranian. Speaking my native language made me feel more accepted. Even know we were supposed to speak Gordainain we mostly spoke English (now), and out native languages.

"Koriand'r it is ferahh se er heoot ryeer booak." _('Koriand'r it is alright I am glad you are back')_ He said back to me in our native tongue. Then I felt small hands tugging on my backcloth. "Oh! Pey'r!" I yelled a little too loudly as I picked up the young girl from my planet and swung her around once.

"Teaar Koriand'r Teaar." _(Miss you Koriand'r Miss you) _She said sadly and wrapped her pudgy little arms around my neck. Then I turned to Reryx and narrowed my eyes. "What Happened?" I said using 'the voice.' The voice is the tone I used when I meant business. It was the voice I used when I was still a princess. Well, I might still be, but who knows. As I said those two words with the power in my voice Reryx visibly bowed his head.

I asked the unanswered question again, then Reryx looked up into my eyes pain in his deep green orbs. "They almost did the killing of her Kori. Tayix did what she had to do." My eyes widened as I remembered how my purple friend was acting.

"You…you mean?"

He gave a stiff nod as my answer.

* * *

**Ooh what happened to Tayix? Alright I know the language sucks but, if you want I can PM you the dictionary I'm making. :) RRRRR&&&&RRRRRR**


	3. Chapter Two

**Sorry for late update and shortness.**

* * *

Damyn's slimy fist connected with my face as I shielded the small Thanagarian with my body. She was my friend Karyah's little sister. Karyah was with Trogarr. I could only imagine what he was doing with her.

"KORIAND'R!" He roared and gripped my upper arm. "Your going back to the servants quarters." As he dragged me away I saw the little girl crawl through the trap door that opened though the wall.

I turned my head back around hoping and praying to X'hal that Damyn didn't notice. My prayers were answered. He didn't even notice as I turned my cranium every which way.

I was thrown into the servant's quarters my skull cracking against the floor. I felt my skin go cold when the guard grumbled that 'You will be tending to Damyn tonight.' I closed my eyes and held my body against the wall.

I then wrapped my arms protectively around myself and cried. Life shouldn't be like this. I hated being a princess.

Why couldn't I just be normal like all the other people of my planet?

As I was thinking to myself the door opened and in walked Tayix. Her eyes were wide like the eggs that the Wakies of the Planet Owaqui.

Owaqui was a planet far away so I do not need to explain anything about it except for the fact the planet has birds named Wakies and they do indeed have enormous eggs.

I stood up, trembling, seeing as I only showed my weakness and fear in the place that my friends were there. I stumbled over to her and upon seeing me her eyes went back to their original size. I gave her a small smile and she nodded at me.

I sat down to offer my comfort. I was showing her not in actions but in the change of atmosphere that I cared. It lightened up considerably….just like a sunny day on Tameran.

"I did not understand what you were speaking of when you told me of his beatings now I do. I am ashamed of selling myself to him but I needed to say her. I am truly sorry Kori."

I nodded and spoke to her softly in the language that she was speaking. "Yes…But, I have a plan Tayix. I plan to take over the Citadel and I need you help to convince the rest of the slaves."

She perked up instantaneously. "What do you have in mind?"

I started to tell her my plan and a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

_R&R! :) :) :) :) _

I started to tell her my plan and a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.


End file.
